Persona 3: Secrets
by MinatoP3'Tatty'Altair
Summary: Minato Arisato was a pretty closed up boy,"But why?" his new classmate Yukari wanted to know.  How many secrets or truths lie beneath Minato's past?  Will she discover them?  And if she does, what will happen?  Minato X Yukari in next chapters
1. Prologue

I _**DO NOT **_own P3/3Fes/P3P or its characters  
>"They"=thoughts<br>-Hey- = talking  
><em>Persona 3:Secrets<br>Prologue_

_**Year 1999,late night**__  
><em>The blue haired kid just stared at the burning rest of his father's car.  
>Its color, who seemed light grey, was now replaced by a crimson red one.<br>The persons he once called parents, the persons that he loved the most, were now unmoving, surrounded by some black things, in a pool of blood.  
>They weren't breathing, neither their hearts were beating anymore.<br>The dark veil of Death descended upon them.  
>The little naïve creature just looked at them.<br>He couldn't believe it. He simply didn't _**want**_to believe it.

_***Child POV***_

I tried to reach Mommy's hand, without talking, cold sweating, with my heart pounding furiously .  
>She was hugging Daddy, her left hand up to his chest, and her delicate head on his shoulder.<br>The golden bracelet he gave her that morning was shining beneath her blo… crimson liquid.  
>-Mom…Dad…I…you…-I began to whisper, scared, trying to face that terrible truth.<br>Why? Why was that happening to me?  
>I thought all of that was a dream for a few seconds, so I slapped my face hardly, hoping to wake up.<br>But I had to gave up.  
>It was reality.<br>It was happening for real.  
>It wasn't a nightmare, it was horrible, harsh, raw truth.<br>I fell on my knees, an eerie full moon laughing at both me and my silent pain.  
>There, up in that greenish sky. My body couldn't stop trembling.<br>They were … _dead _, and no one gave a useless damn! They didn't care!  
>They just … left them to die on that cursed Bridge!<br>But… wait, why was I thinking such things?  
>"They were… <em>are<em> good people, right? Therefore they just can't end up like that…. It's against nature.." I innocently thought.  
>One way or another, they would survive… no?<br>Right there, on that cursed Bridge, under the eerie moon, I felt totally lost.

_***Child POV end***_

That child, a five-years-old little boy, was a normal kid around ten minutes before all of _**that**_ happened.  
>He was returning back home with his parents after a work-reunion<strong>(or meeting, which one do you prefer?)<strong>  
>of his Mom.<br>Yet, on their way back, something went wrong.  
>He was sleeping in a SO peaceful way, until Fate decided to change his life forever.<br>Suddenly, all he heard was a big crash, followed by an explosions and some screams.  
>It was only a minute, maybe less, and everything he had was lost, like vanished.<br>Faded forever in the darkness of the night.  
>Lost things…that he would never have back again in his existence.<br>He saw his Father falling, 'collapsing' at his words, to the ground, bleeding.  
>One thing the child knew for sure: he was <em><strong>dying<strong>_.  
>He wanted to help him with everything he had, but what could he do?<br>I know the answer to that question: nothing.  
>He could only sit and watch, silently.<br>All of a sudden, an ultramarine-haired woman, pretty young, hugged him tightly in a sad way.  
>A farewell hug it was, not a <em>see you soon <em>one.  
>She was badly hurt as well, her cherry-red eyes filled with tears that never stopped forming.<br>That woman was his mom.  
>She rose a hand on the child's pale and scared face, hardly breathing.<br>After a while, she fell, like a broken doll.  
>The kid's eyes widened.<br>"W…why?"he thought.

_***Child POV***_  
>In the end, I hold her hand, but Mom didn't held mine back.<br>Then I noticed.  
>She was becoming <em>cold<em>.  
>My eyes widened again. No… she wasn't going , wasn't she?<br>I still remember her last words to me.  
>I still do.<br>In a thousand or a billion years… I'm sure that her phrase will be forever unforgettable.  
>Before felling, she hugged me tightly, like only her could do, and mumbled:<br>-Mom…my….loves…you…with…all…her..heart…Mom..my..wil..l- As if she knew she couldn't finish the sentence, in an act of desperation she tried to gave a kiss on my cheek, felling near Dad's body right after.  
>They weren't my parents anymore.<br>They weren't mom or dad.  
>I stared at the tears still rolling on my Mom's cheek.<br>That afternoon, she was so happy…and that night her beautiful face was covered beneath blood and tears.  
>Chills and goose bumps ran down my spine.<br>They were actually…N…no.  
>"Well…at least…they started their…eternal rest …together. I just don't get it… why not me as well?" I thought, a hand near my heart.<br>A tear fell from my right eye, the only tear I've ever shed for their deaths.  
>Awful son, aren't I? Every adult I met after just answered 'No, you're just human'…liars.<br>I stepped back, looking at my hands and knees.  
>They were <em>dirty<em>.  
>Dirty of their blood and pain, huh? I closed my eyes, falling again on the street.<br>I weakly stood up, raising my gaze at the sky.  
>The eerie moon was gone, and the greenish sky was turning back normal itself.<br>Now I was curious.  
>Just…when? When did they die like that? If I even ever <em><strong>thought <strong>_of telling someone about what I saw…oh they would just laugh…  
>I heard some noises.<br>When I turned I saw an ambulance running in my direction.  
>Therefore, someone actually noticed the accident, someone actually heard a crash yet absolutely nobody even ever thought of giving us a hand.<br>We needed help so bad!  
>My memories here began to fade.<br>I was probably collapsing.  
>All I saw was a man, probably a keeper, who came near me and pushed me into the vehicle.<br>He mumbled some –I'm sorry for your loss- things.  
>"Huh?..Who in God's name are you?...My parents… No..no, no, no..wait! You can't drag me away as you wish like this!" I sadly thought, because the words couldn't came out of my mouth.<br>I wanted to talk, but I fell asleep.  
>My memories at the hospital are very vague.<br>Almost blank from here.  
>After the incident…the only thing I remember is <em><strong>that place<strong>_, its owner , and most of my years there.

_***Child POV end***_

_**So, how was it? We're going to introduce this kid in the first chapter, I'm now working on it.  
>This is my first story and I'm sorry about any grammar mistakes but…please, try to enjoy it!<strong>_


	2. Chapter 1: Rain

I _**DO NOT**_own P3/3Fes/P3P or its characters

"They"=thoughts  
>-Hey- = talking<p>

_Persona 3: Secrets  
><em>Chapter I : Rain<br>**Year 2009**__

The teen put on his silver headphones, Burn my dread playing in his ears, maybe a little loudly.

_**dreamless dorm, ticking clock  
>I walk away, from the soundless roo..<br>**_…  
>He wasn't in the mood. He turned the volume down.<br>The song now sounded as a background music that accompanied him.  
>"God…it's almost 10 years since then" he thought, automatically looking at his hands, would he ever forget?<br>The student started to move again. He walked near the town's strip mall, planning of eating something at the Wild Duck Burger (**A.N=Sorry don't remember if that's the right name xD)** or Hagakure.  
>He looked up at the sky, his gaze became a little melancholic, dark clouds were all over its blue surface.<br>He whispered.  
>"Now, I guess that I should call this a day, huh?'Kay, right right, I got it"<br>The boy released a small sigh and slowly turned away, opposite of the restaurants directions, a storm was coming, he'd better went back at the dorm if he wanted to arrive there safe and dry.  
>-There! Hey, you!- he heard shouting from behind.<br>-You thought I'd lose to you freaks, didn't ya? You thought I was joking huh, assholes?- The voice continued, this time angrier than before.  
>The teen turned, a little annoyed.<br>Was this voice calling him? If yes, what in God's name did this guy want from him? He didn't like making enemies. Beating them either.  
>He explored the area a bit.<br>He saw nothing, except the restaurants and shops' signboards and some foggy air around him.  
>It started to smell like rain tough.<br>His lips formed a little grin, did he only heard those irritant voices in his mind?  
>He was going to continue on his way, 'til…<br>-You shouldn't show your rat face here any longer, looser!- Another voice exclaimed.  
>The student began to fell pissed, were those voices bullying someone? 'Cause no one could actually say the contrary.<br>He took some steps back and saw them.  
>The owners of the voices.<br>A group of boys, located in an ugly alley of the mall, some bad notorious place.  
>They were all around 12 or 13 years old.<br>There were seven of them back there, more or less.  
>Precisely five of them were shouting at …another one.<br>The student could bet that he saw more than six individuals though…  
>-You'd better run home right now!- one of the biggest group shouted at the other.<br>The teen looked at the scene, disgusted, yet something about it was way too familiar.  
>Too oddly familiar, which made him felt uncomfortable. <p>

* * *

><p>The kids continued their bully speech towards their classmate, pushing him to ground.<br>He fell in a pool of mud, poor child.  
>"Is he hurt?" the student thought, making a step forward, near their direction.<br>-See? Look at this looser guys, he doesn't even know how to stand up!- those stupid kids laughed hardly.  
>The teen than saw him.<br>The seventh figure he saw before.  
>He was pretty thin, and he appeared behind the bullied child.<br>"Looks kinda like me at his age" the teen commented silently.  
>The kid helped his fallen friend and then gave a hard yet quick gaze at their enemies.<br>His friend smiled at his kindness.  
>-Why wouldn't you listen to me? I told you to wait, but no, you had to be brave!- The thin boy said, in a worried tone.<br>-Now, let's go, I'm beginning to get tired of this Suzuhiko- he continued calmly, glaring back at the biggest group.  
>-I really wanted to tell you stupid this, stay out of our way, or else…- he concluded with a deeper but more audible voice.<br>- Tch – one of those _bullies _mumbled – Let's go… this isn't fun!- He shouted, running down the alley like a real rat.  
>Our teen student just silently laughed at those bullies words and retreat from battlefield.<br>Now, he finally understood why that situation was oddly familiar to him, and an unwanted melancholic and sad smile formed on his lips.  
>He didn't even have the time of making a step back…it started raining.<br>"Great" he thought.  
>Just like that day, <em>10 years<em> _, _exactly like 10 years before.  
>He ran towards Iwatodai station and tried to get the monorail, but he was unlucky.<br>He sighed.  
>"Geez…I try to rescue some kids 'cause I hear random bullies voices and this is what I get. Now I'll have to wait about half an hour… gosh I just hope I won't get anything…" he patted his school bag, trying to dry it a little.<br>The teen gave up.  
>At that moment all his books and notebooks were totally and simply <strong>wet<strong>.  
>The teen lifted a hand up to his bangs and closed his eyes, recalling the events of ten years before.<p>

/-_-_-_-_-/

**_*Student's POV*_**  
><strong><em>Year 1999<em>**  
><em><br>Whispering I sat on the entrance stairs.  
>Seriously, I know that this stuff does not happen every day of the year…but…when did this place ever saw a general cleaning process? Mom was obsessed with it…and I too.<br>"Geez…It's cold" I thought, curling myself inside my little jacket.  
>"Maybe I should take out a blanket and protect me with that" I theorized "Oh..right..I didn't bring one with me… Stupid!" I reproached myself mentally.<br>I was waiting since…when? I lost the count…. six…or seven hours?  
>I arrived in the early afternoon…and now it's evening…<br>"What if _**that time **_comes again? Will that moon haunt me? Will those black things reach me?" I shook my head in disagreement, sooner or later the owner of this place would arrive, wouldn't he?  
>I tightly held my knees near my face, damn…was that time real, now?<br>"O…Of course it is!" I mentally exclaimed " You saw them die under that eerie moon, why wouldn't you believe it stupid kid?" the reason why I referred to myself with _you_ …. that's one the things I still have to understand.  
>I heard something fell on my hair.<br>"Huh? Ash?" I thought, touching it slowly.  
>"Could it be? Maybe it fell from the roof or the gutters…after all this place <strong><span>is <span>**dusty".  
>I turned, but then I realized.<br>Rain.  
>Small drops of water were falling from the grey clouds that completely covered the night's sky.<br>-Oh…It's just some drizzle- I whispered, smiling weakly.  
>I tried to cover my head with my hands, but in the end, I got equally wet.<br>After I while, I stopped caring.  
>Trying to ignore the cold and the <em>drizzle, _I curled myself like a small turtle again.  
>Strange indeed, I fell asleep ,but, after all, I was exhausted and I was just a little kid.<br>It was around half past eleven p.m. when a wrinkled hand rudely touched my shoulder waking me up from my nap.  
>I jumped out of my skin for the fear.<br>-W…W…wh..- I tried to ask, gulping and getting back up.  
>-Tch- the man mumbled- Why did ya arrive a day before?- He asked.<br>He had a cavernous and old voice.  
>His breath sounded….fatigued… one of the things that made me freak out when he touched me.<br>I gulped once again.  
>-N…no Mr…umh-<br>-Just call me Sir, it'll be fine brat- he mumbled  
>-Umh…Alright…Well…Sir my arrival was expected for today…not…tomorrow..Sir- My hands moving freakly without my orders.<br>"Damn..the first impression's the good one…I can't act like a sniveling kid..but…"  
>-You had the key, didn't you?- the man asked.<br>-No…no Sir- I replied softly.  
>-What does <em>'No Sir' _mean?- He roared.  
>-I haven't got any key Mister Own….Sir-I concluded staring at my shoes.<br>He had an umbrella.  
>Actually he had two.<br>-Ugh! You brat! You lost it and know you're telling me that you ain't got one?- He shouted.  
>I simply stared at my shoes, again.<br>-Hah! That's why I hate kids!- He whispered, inserting a rusty kid in the door.  
>-Come in, hurry! And don't wet my precious rugs, got it?- He glared at me.<br>Eyes like needles.  
>I gulped and grabbed my bag.<br>"How can I not wet those rugs…I mean I'm totally…I'm only water!" I though looking at me.  
>He walked upstairs, me following him.<br>We entered.. a study…I guess…and he sat behind a wooden desk.  
>-So, brat….Umh…Let's see…I just retired your files…Arisato Mi..Mi-he stammered.<br>-Minato.- I suggested him.  
>-Oh..yeah whatever it is…Arisato, am I correct?- he sorta asked, judging me from head to toe with his needles..I mean eyes.<br>I looked at the floor, geez I wasn't presentable.  
>Completely wet, my hair ruffed, my eyes red, ( I only slept for the few hours before his arrival since days)my clothes for the funeral were a little dusty and my mood was under my soles.<br>In other words a ragamuffin.  
>He smirked.<br>-Sorry for your loss blah blah- he said casually, as if he just said HI! to me.  
>I nodded embarrassed.<br>-My my aren't we polite brat- he commented sarcastically.  
>By that moment, turning back in myself, I'd probably punched him in the face if I wasn't all wet and tired.<br>I looked outside the little window behind him.  
>It wasn't raining like before anymore.<br>_**Now **_it was drizzle.  
>-Talking clear Arisato, do ya think you're the only one this place needs to take care of?- he asked.<br>"Actually I am…" I thought.  
>-We can't get all those keys or maps for ya! 'Cause you lost the map too, didn't you?- he continued.<br>-I never…actually…received it..Sir…-I whispered.  
>-Here we go again…-<br>-But I!- I tried to say.  
>-No but!-<br>I gulped.  
>-Loose one of those again and you'll sleep on the stairs of the entranceway for the rest of your permanence here, understood?- he shouted.<br>I nodded, and head toward a room.  
>I chose the one I liked the most, after all they were all empty.<br>Mine was next to the last one, almost the end of the first floor hallway, it had blue walls at least.  
>Anyway, first thing first:<br>as he said my name's Minato Arisato, I arrived here from Tastumi Port Island, after my parents' death in a car crash, about a week or less ago._

/-_-_-_-_-/

__The teen heard the whistle of the monorail.  
>He walked towards the tickets place and rushed inside the vehicle.<br>Finally, he would arrive at the dorm.  
>He didn't sit and sighed, staring at the rain.<br>Well, shouldn't we introduce him?  
>His name's Minato Arisato, a transfer student who returned back to his hometown ten years after his parents death…<br>Minato, we know him now, snuck out of the train and ran towards the dorm.  
>Damn his uniform was ruined.<br>He bit his lips and whispered:

-**_I hate…rain_**- 

* * *

><p><em><em><strong>Hey! How's life guys? PLEASE REVIEW! This is my first story, so…what do you think? In next chapter Minato's new classmate'friend'.  
><em>She<em>**_'_**ll be the other part of this story pairing, you all knew her.  
>Takeba-chan, of course!<br>Minato's an intriguing character so I'm trying to 'guess' about his horrible past, I mean he's UNLUCKY, that's for sure xD.  
>About a few things:<strong>__

__**1_the ALLEY isn't , naturally, the one in Iwatodai Station I made it up for this chapter  
>2_Don't know if we'll meet the SAME kids again, maybe, I just wanted to make Minato fell uneasy<strong>__

__**SO, please, even only 1, review!**__

__  
><em>_


	3. Chapter 2: Graveyard

I _**DO NOT**_own P3/3Fes/P3P or its characters**  
><strong>"They"=thoughts  
>-Hey- = talking<br>_  
>Persona 3: Secrets<br>Chapter II : Graveyard  
><em>_**Year 2009**__  
><em>Minato Arisato rushed towards the dorm.  
>He panted furiously, jumping inside water puddles like a heedless little kid.<br>"Damn" he thought " It's only my fourth week back here and I get a storm! What's next? Gosh…I'm taking this _way_ too seriously now, aren't I?" he breathed slowly, trying to take control of himself.  
>Since when was the dorm so distant from the station?<br>He hushed and walked near the walls of the building.  
>At least he arrived home without any sort of fight or anything, did he not?<br>He rose a finger automatically to reach the doorbell and thought : "Why in God's name do they have a doorbell in this dorm is no one ever uses it?".  
>He picked the small key from his pocket, like everything else it was totally, completely wet.<br>He mentally groaned a little and pushed the object towards the lock.  
>-I'm back- he whispered, as he if cared to say that.<br>-Geez…I guess I'll just undress and take a shower for now…I'm beat- he continued.  
>-Minato-kun!- a feminine voice called from upstairs.<br>-Minato-kun, it's you, isn't it? Welcome home!- The voice greeted.  
>Minato nodded clumsily as he heard is dorm mate footsteps on the stair.<br>What would Gun- Girl think of him, seeing him in such state?  
>-Actually I have something to…Oh gosh! Wh -What did you do to end up like <em>that<em>?- she laughed a little.  
>-I…lost the train- he casually lied, staring at his shoes.<br>"God, me and my vice of staring at my shoes when I have to explain something!"Minato mentally reproached himself, biting his tongue.  
>-Oh..I get it…Want some hot chocolate? It'll help, you know you could catch up a cold like that!- she scolded him.<br>Minato went out of his trance state at looked at her answering.  
>-Maybe…let me get changed first, okay?- he argued.<br>Yukari Takeba nodded happily, hushing towards the dorm's kitchen.  
>She was a cute girl, same class as Minato and <em>almost same <em>… alike him in some things.  
>Alike him, she lost her dad when she was little, and she felt alone for a long time.<br>Minato stared at that pink cardigan of hers and walked slowly towards the stairs, checking his headphones condition.  
>The teen nostalgically stopped at the beginning of the hallway.<br>He could clearly see from the little window posted at the end of the hall, little leaves that danced in the wind, between raindrops.  
>He chuckled a little.<br>"I'm such a kid" he thought "I still like things like that… brown leaves in the wind… I guess it can't be helped.." he giggled again and headed towards his room.  
>He sat on the bed, even though he was wet, and stared at the ceiling, this one wouldn't fell on his head while sleeping, wouldn't it?<br>He picked his winter clothes from the wardrobe and a towel for his hair.  
>"I could've at least turn on the light" he admitted, noticing the dark of his room.<br>"It's a strange sensation though…a towel like this…it brings me back much memories…happy memories…memories I...forgot…" he continued, staring into the mirror, sad smile forming on his face.  
>We humans forget, don't we?<br>"We tend to forget things that are too far from our actual condition and we keep in our hearts memories that we should delete…" Minato reflected while holding the towel.  
>-Well! Enough reminiscing! Yukari-san invited me for a hot chocolate, I shouldn't let her wait more!- he <em>exclaimed<em>at his mirror self. 

* * *

><p>Minato ran towards the kitchen, between thoughts and talking it was already 20 minutes since he left Takeba-san on her own .<br>-Minato-kun! There you are!- she smiled. A warming smile it was.  
>She had changed too, she was searing her casual winter clothes as well.<br>-Sorry if I let you wait- he apologized shyly.  
>-There's no need to be sorry!- she continued.<br>Minato smiled a little, sitting in front of her, he was even more quiet than usual, his senpais wouldn't return that night, he remembered, so no one could've a wrong idea.  
>-So…- Yukari commenced -How do you take chocolate? I like it with cream and some sugar and….wait, cookies aren't bad too! And I love it when it is accompanied by…whoops… ahah - she laughed and rose a hand towards her lips – You were suppose to answer it! Sorry Minato-kun!- She bit he tongue like a child as an apology.<br>Minato tilted his head a bit right and blushed.  
>-I…I take it as it is- he admitted, looking down.<br>"Is there something wrong with my tastes?..Aren't I great at relationships…" he thought.  
>-Wow!- he heard Yukari say.<br>-Wow? For what?- Minato asked, glaring at her again.  
>-It's a quality of your personality! You can appreciate things as they are! You don't need them to be corrected or anything! And…Minato do you have <em>blue <em>eyes?- she asked at the end, lifting her index finger to her chin.  
>Minato blinked a few times, disorientated for the much compliments, and then nodded.<br>-They're really beautiful!-She affirmed, staring them.  
>-Thank you, Yukari-san-<br>The girl handed him a white cup, while she drank in a, obviously, pink one with a Y on it. 

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Minato's POV*<strong>_  
>I stood up, thinking about calling it a day, when Takeba-san called me back.<br>-I have a favor to ask you, Minato-kun-she began.  
>I silently smiled and nodded.<br>- I would like to..to visit my Dad's grave today…I wanted to go this afternoon but the weather… well you saw the storm…so I waited 'til now..and..- I interrupted her.  
>-I'll accompany you, there's no way I'm letting you go there on your own, at this hour- I affirmed.<br>-I only wanted you to..cover me- she widened.  
>-Doesn't matter, I'll go with you- I said, firmly.<br>-Minato-kun-she called again- while I closed the door –Thanks, you know…- she frenetically played with her cell phone and then blushed a little.  
>I put my hands in my pockets and walked beside her.<br>If my memory was right, the place wasn't too far from the dorm.  
>I went there as kid a few times..well..two or three times…and honestly I would like to forget… <p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Normal POV*<br>**_At the graveyard entrance there was a little flower shop, Yukari bought some flowers before entering, and so did Minato.  
>-I didn't remember this- he whispered to his companion.<br>-It opened a few months ago- the girl explained, getting near Minato's shoulder and holding tightly the umbrella she carried for both of them.  
>-Did I tell you that I hate rain?-Minato sarcastically commented.<br>-No, you didn't, yet I agree with you- the girl murmured.  
>Her Dad's grave was a simple one, with only name, dates and a photo, nothing more.<br>"It's alike my parents' ones" he thought, while staring at Yukari, who placed her bouquet of gardenias on the ground.  
>-Here we go!- she smiled sadly, same smile Minato usually shared with other people.<br>-C'mon Minato-kun, I'll accompany you!- she said.  
>-You don't have to, I mean if you have something else to do, it..it might take some time- he told her, smiling nostalgically.<br>-No, nothing at all. Still I've bored you 'til now, the last thing I can do's pay you back, don't you think?- she asked, in her usual tone now.  
>-Alright then.-the navy haired boy accepted.<br>Minato guided the way towards his parents' grave, as Yukari followed him holding a bouquet of violet flowers.  
>-There we are- Minato mumbled as he took the flowers from the girl's arms and placed them on the old cement.<br>-Minato-kun…they were…-Yukari started with a trembling voice.  
>-Young?- Minato ended, as the classmate nodded behind him.<br>-Yes..yeah they were. You know, they went to Gekkuokan High, and it was love at first sight..almost a fairytale…but you can't have anything, now, can't you?- he said, lower pitch than his usual.  
>He looked at his Mom's grave, and saw <em>it<em>._  
>It<em> was still there.  
>-I thought that with time…that smudge would've gone…It's 10 years…- he mumbled.<br>-Minato-kun?...Hey, Minato?- But Minato didn't hear her at the time…. 

* * *

><p>-_-_-_-_-/  
><em><strong><br>*Little Minato's POV*  
>Year 1999<br>**__-Why in hell did I decided to accompany ya here?- Mr. Wrinkled –hands asked me again, for the billionth time in half an hour.  
>-…-I was affected by this town, after all it still scared me, I feared that somehow with my presence in this place other people could've die.<br>-So? Are ya going to answer me? Mizahiko?- he stared at me with his needles.  
>-…Because I..can't take a train alone, Sir.-I gulped.<br>-And my…name..you spelled it wrong..I'm Minato..MI-NA-TO, Sir- I ended staring at the people that entered in the train, while we headed towards the station's exit.  
>-Whatever!- He exclaimed pointing near my face his walk-stick.<br>I walked behind him, my heart pounding furiously, his slaps were quite enough for my little face at the time.  
>We hushed towards the graveyard, Mr. Wrinkled – hands had something to do, so he sent me to buy the flowers yesterday… I had the flowers in my bag hadn't I?<br>-Hurry up already, Arisato! I have stuff to take care 'bout! Who are ya to deserve such time of mine!- He shouted, when we entered the place.  
>I simply nodded, and hushed towards the graves, almost falling on the grit.<br>I reached my Mom and Dad's places and placed the flowers in the space between the two memorials.  
>I rose my hand, innocently, and waved it in a <em>_**hello**__ thing.  
>I talked a little…I still remember…I was a..really quiet kid.<br>-The owner of the orphanage..well of my new house's a very kind kind person, and he really cares about me… that place is beautiful and big!- I said, opening my arms to "show" it-I've got my own room and everything shines…and it's all so cleaned!- I continued, stepping back.  
>-Whoa!- I heard from my back.<br>-Guess that this serves her right!- Mr. Wrinkled- hands said, pulling my jacket to make me go back, near him.  
>-E…excuse me…-I asked shyly – What do you mean, Sir?- I continued, trying to rid off from him.<br>-Ya will not understand, Mizahiko!- He shouted,' patting' my shoulder my some slaps.  
>-But you're..mom? Is she your mom?- He interrupted himself.<br>-Y..yes..yes she was, Sir- I gulped.  
>-Wow..great <em>bitch_ I have to admit- he laughed at his sentence.  
>I was too young and naïve to understand what he meant by <em>_**that**__.  
>-Damn! How old was she ?Eighteen?- he shouted again.<br>"Math isn't his subject" I affirmed.  
>-She was 28…Sir…She was going to be 29 on December 12<em>_th__-I corrected him.  
>-Oh…well…she's a <em>slut_ anyways- he smirked.  
>I turned to look at him in his face, ready to ask him what those sentences meant but, with all the bravery I had I said: -You..you should've some respect for…for the dead and gone ones…-<br>His grin disappeared  
>-What?-he asked, with that cavernous voice of his.<br>-You heard me, Sir….I only said what I thought was right and..- he grabbed my arm.  
>-Listen to me, ya kid!- He screamed.<br>-Who do ya think ya are?Correcting me? And telling me what to do?- he held my arm tighter than before.  
>-Try to do that again and I'll send ya to hell, so ya three can meet up again, gotcha?- He exclaimed, making me fell on the grit, with a hand on the edge of my Father's grave.<br>-Let's go already! And if ya got some cuts ya shall disinfect them with some alcohol we have at home!- he grinned at the image of burning alcohol on my cuts.  
>He turned back heading towards the station.<br>I stood up, and looked at the graves, worried about any scratches.  
>There was no one, except for some blood smudges on the edge.<br>I widened, and looked at my hand, there was a long cut… it started from half index finger and it arrived near my wrist, it was pretty large as well.  
>I gulped, and hid it under my jacket.<br>I sighed and followed him back on the train… _

/-_-_-_-_-/ 

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Normal POV*<br>**_-Minato-kun!-Yukari called him.  
>Minato snapped out of his trance and stood back up, staring at the smudges on the grave.<br>-Is everything…ok?- The brunette asked.  
>Minato simply nodded and head back, silently and sighing. <p>

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! How's life guys? PLEASE REVIEW! This is my first story, so…what do you think? In next chapter more Minato back-story and less present events!<br>The flashback in this chap. was short, but don't worry I'll be sure of repairing it soon!  
>Even only one, please review and try to enjoy! 3<br>**


	4. Chapter 3: Wounds

I _**DO NOT**_own P3/3Fes/P3P or its characters**  
><strong>"They"=thoughts  
>-Hey- = talking<br>_  
>Persona 3: Secrets<br>Chapter III : Wounds  
><em>The teens walked slowly inside the dorm, silently.  
>None of them shared a word since their visit to the cemetery.<br>-Th..thanks – Yukari muttered, a little embarrassed.  
>-You're welcome, besides, it was nothing- Minato Arisato answered with his low pitched voice, nodding.<br>Takeba-san turned, to look at him.  
>She stared in those blue eyes of his, and analyzed them.<br>A veil of disappointment was there, wasn't it?  
>- Minato-kun - Yukari began –Is everything okay? I mean you look a little…-<br>-I'm just tired, Takeba-san – Minato interrupted her, making a sad smile and putting his hands in his pockets again.  
>She gulped, why did this guy seem so intriguing and interesting yet somehow…sad to her? Or maybe scared? Lost?<br>"Nah" the girl told herself "Nothing ever seems to faze him…he can't be afraid of something like a cemetery visit… plus it's 10 years since he faced fear and loss, no? I think, at least. Damn he's got some kinda mysterious aura around him!".  
>-Well…I'll be going now – Minato said, making her snap out of her thoughts .<br>-Oh…oh yeah sure..I'll go back in my room too Minato-kun..huh…good night…- and so Yukari took her leave following her dorm mate, blushing a little.  
>-Takeba-san!- Arisato then called her, before entering his room.<br>-Yes?-  
>-I..I am really sorry for what happened at the graveyard…you know my trance state moments…just…sorry, alright?- he said, in a shy tone.<br>Yukari blinked a few times and looked at her classmate, a bit shocked by his sentences.  
>-Oh…ahah..c'mon Minato-kun! You don't need to apologize! Are you kidding?- she scratched her light brown hair.<br>Minato's eyes seemed to widen all at once due to his surprise.  
>The navy-blue haired boy then opened his room's door and hushed in, whispering an inaudible <em>Good night <em>greet to Yukari.  
>The girls adjusted her pink cardigan and headed towards the third floor, yawning.<br>Meanwhile, Minato, in his room, placed his uniform jacket on his desk and lied on his bed, a hand on his forehead, covering his sky-like eyes.  
>"Great…" he thought " Three strange acts in less than two hours, new record Minato!" he hardly slapped his head, sighing.<br>"God… why can't I act or at least look like a normal high school guy? I just wanted an easy year that's all…but then I come back here and I join a strange Persona-user thing group… I could've refused at least…"  
>Minato sat on the bedding, staring at his closed curtains.<br>He glanced at some of his bangs and mentally laughed.  
>-Yeah...I'll look normal in my dreams someday, I mean, who do I wanna cheat? I've got BLUE HAIR! They're natural but..c'mon who in world would ever believe it?- The teen stood up and sat near his desk.<br>-This is going to be stupid as always, Minato, you know that ,right?- he commented, rolling his eyes and placing his hands on the desk, in a piano-playing position.  
>His fingertips moved smoothly on the rough wood, singing an invisible melody.<br>Slow, calm, and then more deep and a bit faster.  
>Emotion that could be heard by none.<br>Feelings exposed for anyone that could see the erased and the deleted.  
>He let his right finger rose more and fast on the desk, but not too much, it was a waltz after all.<br>Soft notes hummed by his closed lips, the sad tune repeated himself, that was the sound of the notes his fingers were playing.  
>A hummed memory it was, only that at all.<br>Minato laughed, snapping his finger after the _play_, putting his headphones on his bedside table, near his books.  
>-I wonder if I should remain at school more time on Saturdays- he hypothesized while inserting his notebooks in his bag – I could use the music room when no one's around… man when was the last time I played on a <em>true <em>piano? One year? Or more? – he made a bittersweet smile, bit his tongue -It is useless though… I can't be helped- Minato stared at his shoes, as usual,- I do have passions…but I wonder how they came out of _someone like me_… yeah..stupid old me…- 

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Minato's POV*<br>**_  
>Geez… what a self-esteem…if I do have some…<br>-I'm tired…I guess I should really call it a day and go to bed.- I said, not so convinced.  
>I stood up from my desk's chair and closed the window, or at least, that's what I tried to do.<br>-Ouch…- I mumbled while taking it.  
>"Why in God's name do I have such a bad relationships with the edges of windows, desks, graves, doors and so on?" I thought, walking near the sink and opening cold water.<br>I never knew why, but when I did things like that I never entered in trance, I simply heard voices.  
>They were my voice and my Mom's one..well I believe that's hers…<br>_**-See, Minato-chan? When you get hurt, and Mom isn't there with you for any reason, you have to open cold water, and then you have to place your hurt body part right there, like that part of the pain will go away!-**_one of the voices said, in a happy and comprehensive tone.  
><em><strong>-I got it!-<strong>_my kid voice answered, probably nodding.  
><em><strong>-Aren't you a quick learner, honey? You've indeed your Dad's mind!- <strong>_the other one chuckled.  
><em><strong>-But you're a good person too, Mommy!- <strong>_my child voice replied.  
>A sad smile formed on my face… after all there were only a few memories…and they were incomplete…they were my…happy memories…wait why was I reminiscing so much?<br>_**-Oh, that's so nice to hear, love- **_thenthe other one continued.  
><em><strong>-It's only the truth! I can't lie to you! But… what do I do next, Mom?-<strong>_ my kid self's voice asked.  
><em><strong>-You have to disinfect it, dear. It may hurt a little at the beginning, but after some minutes, the pain will disappear!- <strong>_the voice answered.  
>"You weren't wrong mom…" I thought " After a while…the pain passes, yet you're still haunted by the past's ghosts.<br>_**-You mean that it'll go away?-**_ my voice continued.  
><em><strong>-Sure it will! And you won't have nothing on your hand, then, not even a scratch!-<strong>_ the other voice giggled reassuringly.  
><em><strong>-It'll go back as it was before?- <strong>_my child self asked.  
><em><strong>-Yes, but you've to cover it with a plaster before it can heal!- <strong>_she recommended.  
>I'm sure I nodded and gave her my hand…I was that type of kid… wonder when did this happen… maybe when I was 4..back in '97?<br>_**-You know, honey, I'm so happy you gained blue eyes from Dad- **_the voice almost concluded.  
><em><strong>-But I gained your hair, though- <strong>_  
><em><strong>-I know, that's why I'm glad- <strong>_the voice disappeared, as fast as it came.  
>I wonder how I remembered random clips from my childhood.<br>Maybe I was just at a crossroad, I had only some good memories, I wanted to take them with me… still I had so much bad memories that made me delete the good ones I jealously guarded and kept safe.  
>"I wonder what mom thinks of me right now" I thought picking some bandages from my wardrobe.<br>"It doesn't hurt at all, like this" I murmured, wrapping it tightly to my wrist. 

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Normal POV*<br>**_  
>Minato tied the bandage in a bored look and then went back to close the window.<br>"I need to be more cautious" he moved his hand slowly and mechanically.  
>-I'm not sure about how it will last near my hand, but, try's worth nothing.-<br>The teen noticed a pink towel near his sink.  
>Pink.<br>Pink reminded him of Takeba-san.  
>Takeba-san had a bad relationship with her mom, hadn't she?<br>"Yeah, she mentioned something like that at the hospital a few days ago" Minato reflected.  
>Now, even though our teen student was an orphan, he wasn't the type of guy who felt jealousy or envy, so, instead of envying Yukari-san because she lost only one of her parents, he felt sad for her.<br>"I wonder what kind of person Takeba really is. I, myself, wear a mask sometimes in front of other people. I mean all they do is give you false concern and pity. Pity that I never wanted. Pity I never asked for…"he thought.  
>The blue-haired boy was probably too much of an unselfish, and to most of the persons he met in his 16-years of life that was only a stupid defect.<br>_He already had his own problems, why would he care about other guys?_ That's what they usually told him.  
>Minato couldn't help it though, he just wanted to know if Takeba-san was haunted<br>by her past ghosts as well, so he could gave her his support.  
>She did told him herself about her Dad's death in '99 after all.<br>Minato then thought another thing.  
>Pink.<br>Pink reminded him of raw alcohol.  
>Pink reminded him of burning alcohol on his cuts.<br>Pink reminded him of pain. 

* * *

><p>-_-_-_-_-/  
><em><strong><br>*Little Minato's POV*  
>Year 1999<br>**__  
>I followed Mr. Wrinkled-Hands on the train, hiding my hurt hand.<br>It burnt, damn it.  
>-I told ya, already, haven't I? We should hurry, I have stuff to take care about. I should've agreed of accompanying ya here! I lost so much time.<br>What was he going to do, hell! Watching a striptease?  
>Probably, still, I never even imagined something like that back then.<br>I may've been smart, but I was innocent and naïve.  
>I, as always, just stared at my shoes, and sit in front of him, a little nervous.<br>"Perfect…"I thought "Now I can only dare to dream of another visit! I think he won't let me come here not even in 10 years, God…"  
>-By the way… I think ya' re satisfied for at least one year with the visit, right?- he asked, scratching his hands furiously.<br>-Well…you could accompany me..if you don't have any other plan…on December 12__th__ and for a few festivities…- I whispered, with a really low and scared voice.  
>He interrupted me, naturally.<br>-Kid, I'll say it again, THIS IS THE VISIT THAT SATISFIED YOU FOR ONE YEAR- he shouted, pointing at me.  
>-Nov…November 27<em>_th__ of next year will be more than alright …Sir…- I mumbled, gulping, and looking even more down than before.  
>The whistle of the train freaked me out, although it wasn't too loud.<br>It didn't take too long to arrive at Tatsumi port Island, but still, it was pretty uncomfortable for me to walk a long tract at Mr. Wrinkles-hands' side.  
>-Shit- he exclaimed, once we got off the vehicle.<br>-I…Is there…a problem, Sir?- I asked, walking behind him.  
>-None of ya business, gotcha?- He shouted – Tch! Just hurry up! I don't have all the eternity by my side! If I lose only one part of the meeting, I'll swear, I'm gonna beat you so much with my bare hands that you won't need to go to the cemetery anymore to see your parents! Ya three will eventually meet!- he exclaimed, spitting on the ground.<br>"I…I only asked…" I thought, walking faster.  
>Once we arrived at the dusty building, Mr. Wrinkled-Hands roughly pushed me in and closed the door behind him.<br>-See ya soon!- I heard him say, on the footpath near the gate.  
>-Ouch…- I said.<br>I was falling when he pulled me inside the place, so, to avoid that my face could reach the floor, I shielded myself with my hands, forgetting about the cut for some moments.  
>It has been a good decision for my face, yet a terrible one for my hand.<br>It had stopped bleeding some minutes before I arrived at the orphanage, but now, it started again, even more.  
>It burnt, hell yes if it burnt!<br>I stood back up, and headed towards the…ehm…well..I think it was the kitchen…I think.  
>I tried to place my hand under cold water, but, good thing was, there wasn't water in the taps that day!<br>I wasn't disappointed at all, though.  
>"Since when this place hadn't got someone living in here?" I wondered, while taking a dust cover water bottle from a furniture beneath the sink.<br>I opened it calmly, despite of my hand bleeding and I studied the label's design, looking for a date.  
>"I'm not going to waste if it it's good water…" I affirmed mentally, turning the bottle on itself after putting it on the table.<br>-Oh! There it is- I said when I saw the small numbers on its side.  
>They seemed kind of smudged somehow.<br>-Let's see…April the 29__th__…huh? '94?A bottle of more than 5 years ago? It's clearly a mistake…nevertheless I always forget that this is place is kind of old and dusty…- I picked up the bottle, and headed again near the sink.  
>The liquid would've fall there while I poured it.<br>"Wait a second!" I said to myself, just a few seconds before placing the hand under the plastic container.  
>"Mr. Wrinkled Hand said something about disinfecting my cut with simple alcohol, did he not? I think I'll have to look for it, after." I stopped worrying about things I had to do after the 'waterfall' and focused on the bottle and its content.<br>I tilted the bin on its left and waited for its liquid to invest my bleeding hand and wrist.  
>Most people told me that I was smart for a 6-years-old child, but, they didn't know that sometime I was careless about myself.<br>I clearly felt something odd in the air…a part from the strange water's smell.  
>My eyes widened just a fraction of second before the <em>**water **_hit me.  
>"It's alcohol…" I though, too late unfortunately.<br>-Ouch…- was all I could say.  
>The bottle and the dust had covered the light pink of the liquid…<br>I bit my tongue for my recklessly.  
>What if that was…I don't know…poison?<br>"…God…well..well it isn't so bad…" I gulped.  
>The liquid covered my hand, arriving at my wrist, that was still bleeding.<br>-Oh…that hurts..-I whispered while closing my eyes and biting my lower lip.  
>No, I was only lying to myself.<br>It didn't hurt.  
>It only burnt.<br>It burnt like true fire on my skin, it didn't burn like a simple summer scalding, it burnt totally and completely, all over my wound.  
>It didn't feel any better. I didn't refresh it with cold water, neither cleaned it with a useful hankie.<br>I didn't even waited for the blood flow to stop a little, I felt like a used cloth.  
>It didn't feel like a disinfectant at all.<br>It was like a knife.. a dagger…or everything sharp that pierced my cut from the inside, making it hurt more.  
>I gulped, and clenching teeth I waited for it to end up his <em>benefic effect_.  
>I sat near the table, staring at my hand.<br>-It wasn't in vane, though- I said – It is way redder than before, but still…it has stopped bleeding at least…a victory on ten, no?- I forced a laugh.  
>-It scares me a little…I guess I should cover it- I decided, heading to the second floor in my room.<br>There was no one but me, that was awkward, yet it __**helped **__me a lot.  
>I've always been a quiet kid, I don't like bothering others with my requests if it isn't opportune neither I talk if it is not necessary.<br>Even if it is, I usually do short answers or symbols sometimes.  
>Yes, no a silent nod or a head shake.<br>The fact of being alone in a big building like that contributed to make me even more quiet, like in this case.  
>It burnt like hell, but I hadn't scream, cried like a baby or made any other noises, sometimes, it seemed odd to me as well.<br>Once I reached the room, a picked a small towel from my bag, (yes, I kept some things in my bag because of the dust, like my mom I'm lightly allergic at it )since I hadn't any patches, and wrapped it on my cut, covering it almost completely.  
>-There…-I said – Like this it shouldn't bother me for a while.-<br>I gave a quick look behind the curtains outside the window.  
>-I hadn't notice it was this late – It was dark on the outside and, as a child I preferred to go to sleep, or at least try to be in a bed before <em>**the mysterious time **_could haunt me._  
><em>I curled myself in a big blanket and closed my eyes, after getting changed…that has been a long, long day…<em>

/-_-_-_-_-/ 

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Normal POV*<br>**_Minato turned the pink towel in his hands, nervously.  
>"I'm surprised , I <strong>do <strong>still remember it…." he scratched his head.  
>"The first time really left me impressed….even though I got seasoned to it soon…" he sat on his bed, lying on the blankets right after.<br>-Perhaps…I shall call it a day in the present as well…- he whispered, closing his tired sky-like eyes… 

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! How's life guys? PLEASE REVIEW! This is my first story, so…what do you think? In next chapter more Minato back-story and some good pairing event!<br>Even only one, please review and try to enjoy! 3  
>P.S : I want to thank the ones who clicked my story as one of their favorites and the reviewers, I really appreciate guys =')! Critiques are really welcomed, but please don't use any randy language guys =(.<br>Sorry 'bout any grammar issues but here in Italy it's late and I can't publish anything tomorrow, so, forgive me but I can't read it before posting, don't shoot me !  
>Love everyone who tries to read…well I love the ones who don't as well..but..who cares xD? Bye!<br>**


End file.
